


Worth It

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), For Eren's Bday, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lives to see twenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Messy. Rushed.
> 
> But Happy Eren Day!

His skin shimmered in the blaze of torchlight. Eren paused before him, studying how his legs spread apart in invitation, aroused, and silent. Even flat on his back and prone, Levi’s expression was stern and that sharp gaze missed nothing.

The evening behind them was a blur, a celebration unheard of by the somber faces of the legion. It was time to honor their successes as few as they were. It was an anniversary and a milestone. It was a day many didn’t believe they would ever see.

It was Eren’s twentieth birthday.

They were all treated to the finest amenities the legion could afford, a even portion coming from Commander Erwin’s own pocket. For once, people were smiling and the weight of those wings felt light upon their backs. The food was rich and the drinks strong, civilians praising them at every turn.

Eren stuck close to Armin and Mikasa until the illusion wore off and he was reminded of how they got there in the first place. Amid the cheers and declarations of valor, he remembered how many people died just so he could live to see another year.

They were more than tools of war, more than military exploits waiting to be honored.

He broke away from the crowd to cool down, turning his back to Mikasa's frown. He remembered Levi sliding in the seat next to him, like he knew, like Levi had heard him silently calling though they hadn't crossed paths all evening. Eren didn't even noticed how Levi’s arm splayed across the back of his chair until his thumb was running over the shoulder of his jacket, fingering the crease at his shoulder. 

It was half past midnight. Levi had avoided all the drinking games, the singing, and empty congratulations. They sat in silence and watched the crowd like it were a performance, unreal like the soldiers were toys of wood. Levi leaned over and wished Eren a private _happy birthday_ , close enough his lips brushed the shell of Eren’s ear. His voice was strange and raspy, only the slightest tinge of alcohol on his breath. 

Everything stopped and Eren held still.

He decided right then he’d take Levi to bed, though the thought had never crossed his mind before that moment. 

It was simpler than he imagined. It was only fingertips against the small of his back and soft murmurs, and Eren was in his bed. The room smelled of pine and there was a spot just past the door where the floor creaked. The mattress was thin beneath soft cotton sheets, where Eren knelt between Levi’s legs. They were alone and still, their clothes scattered across the polished floor. Levi only waited for Eren to touch him.

“This is okay?” Eren asked, and his heart surged. He traced his palm down Levi’s inner thigh, feeling the gentle shudder of muscle that traveled with his hand. 

“You’d know if it wasn’t,” Levi admonished, eyes still hard and glued to every movement Eren made.

He dug his hand harder into the flesh of Levi’s thighs, grazing the coarse hairs near his groin as he moved to grip his erection. Levi’s face remained unchanged, only a subtle hitch in his breath as Eren wrapped his palm around the warm skin. 

He gave Levi a slow, experimental pump down and back up his shaft. He licked his lips, relishing the sight of Levi’s cock in his hand. The rest of the night disappeared. He had what he’d never known he wanted.

He sped up his hand and watched Levi struggle to maintain his facade. He bowed down, tongued the head and watched Levi’s face crumble with a sigh. 

“I always wanted to taste you,” Eren murmured against him.

Levi panted when Eren took his length back in his mouth, struggling to speak. “I could lose my job for this.”

Eren pulled away and smiled up at him, mischief in his eyes. “It’s worth it,” he replied, flippant. 

The power was shifting. Levi was pliant beneath Eren’s body, shivering against the sheets. Eren silenced every doubt and swallowed every opportunity for Levi to change his mind. 

He maneuvered Levi onto his stomach, laying claim to his skin with wet kisses down his neck and across his back. Levi parted his legs again, milk pale skin laid out for Eren’s sole handling. 

He sampled the skin at the base of Levi’s spine, salty sweat and the scent of fresh soap. He gripped the top of Levi’s thighs and spread his buttox. He held Levi still as he pushed his tongue inside, tasting him with slow, careful strokes. 

Levi murmured nonsense against the pillow, skin tinged and perspiring. His body struggled to be free of Eren’s grip while his lips begged Eren not to stop. 

Levi was a mess during sex, broken and worn. Eren didn’t stop until Levi was pleading with Eren to fuck him. 

To hurt him. 

To break him. 

Eren became hungry, a hunger that soaked through his skin and down to his bones. 

Levi could never control him. 

Eren followed him because he was chasing those wings. He’d reached to Levi’s back until he tore them off and made them his own. 

Levi knew. 

Levi wanted it.

There was no hesitation left when Eren entered him. Levi gasped for air beneath him, the only audible sound echoing with the creak of the bed. Eren went hard but slow, admiring the way Levi’s body shook as he pulled back to push back in. 

He felt fulfilled. He felt valuable. He felt redeemed.

Eren stroked Levi’s swollen cock when he started to moan, knowing he hit the right spot. He let Levi come into his palm, warm as blood and thicker than sweat. 

Levi belonged to him.

Eren whispered meaningless words in his ear. He made the night stretch on, made Levi stay powerless under him. He took all the responsibility away from him for just one night. 

Eren finished off inside him. He could hear the remnants of the party carrying in from the dining hall beneath their ragged breath. They collapsed side by side and Eren took hold of Levi’s hand. 

It was a promise to still follow him, gratitude for being his savior. 

Eren lived to see twenty. But nothing would change.


End file.
